The present invention relates generally to pans or trays used in the production of baked goods, and specifically to a structurally reinforced baking tray for use in high-volume industrial baking applications.
Baking pans or trays are commonly used by producers of various baked goods that are supplied to restaurants and grocery stores. Because producers of baked goods often supply large quantities of baked goods to their customers, the trays such goods are baked on are reused many times and are repeatedly subjected to both high thermal and mechanical stresses. Baking pans are often stacked on top of one another, and it is common for a stack of baking pans to include more than fifty pans. Stacking pans in this manner creates significant pressure on the bottom pan in a stack, and the weight on the bottom pan may be as much as 500 pounds. Thus, repeated use and repeated exposure to high temperatures and mechanical stress requires that an industrial baking tray be manufactured from a durable material such as steel or aluminum.
Although manufacturing a baking tray from materials such as steel or aluminum does increase the lifespan of the tray, additional features may be included to lend strength and stability, particularly when the tray is large in size. One approach to adding strength and durability has been the inclusion of support ribs on the interior portion of the pan between indentations or depressions where dough is placed prior to baking. Such ribs may partially run across the length of pan, across the width of a pan, or both. While somewhat effective at increasing the overall strength of the pan, these support ribs do not prevent warping and may actually create stress points at the intersections of the ribs. Repeated use, re-glazing, or other physical or chemical stressors eventually weakens the metal of the tray and cracks or fractures may appear in the metal surface of the tray. Once a tray has sustained such damage, it is no longer useable and must be discarded. Due to the expense of replacing industrial baking trays, there is a need for a baking tray that includes features that provide strength and stability, but that reduce the potential for damage caused by fractures in the metal of the tray.
An exemplary embodiment of this invention provides a structurally reinforced, durable baking tray for use in high-volume industrial baking applications. The baking tray of the present invention includes a baking surface that is encircled by a band of material that has been fabricated separately from the baking surface, but that has been wrapped with the metal of the baking surface to form a continuous metal surface. The topmost portion of this band is rolled down and away from the baking surface to define the outer edge of the tray. At least one lengthwise support rib is formed in the baking surface and runs through the baking surface such that the lengthwise support rib connects with the band of material at both ends of the baking tray. Additionally, at least one widthwise support rib is formed in the baking surface and runs through the baking surface such that this support rib intersects the lengthwise support rib and connects with the band of material on both sides of the baking tray. The combination of the band of material encircling the baking surface and the lengthwise and widthwise support ribs that intersect with one another and connect with the outer or perimeter band results in a baking tray that is structurally very strong, and consequently, very durable.
In an exemplary embodiment, the intersecting support ribs also create a plurality of baking subunits in the baking surface. Each of these baking subunits further includes a dough receptacle. Each dough receptacle further includes a plurality of wells that are partially separated from one another by protrusions in the baking surface and a dividing member located in the center of the wells.
The industrial baking tray of this invention may be fabricated from tin-plated steel, aluminized steel, carbonized steel, stainless steel, titanium, aluminum or any other suitable metal or metals. The tray may be fabricated from a single piece of starting material or may be fabricated as a composite of multiple materials. The surface of the tray may be covered with glazing material or a number of other materials that reduce sticking and/or increase or enhance the characteristics of the baking pan.